Pestering Pepper
by ScribblesTheVixen
Summary: A pestering Pepper has drove Tony to the brink of madness, causing unforeseen consequences. Can Tony fix his mistake or is his relationship with the redhead ruined?


**Hi guys! So this is my FIRST story on here! I hope you enjoy it and if you like it maybe i'll add to it and make it a two-shot. If that doesn't work out, I can do more Pepperony.**

 **Disclaimer: IMAA doesn't belong to me. Though, I wish it did...**

 **Tony: Well, it doesn't.**

 **Me: I already said it doesn't.**

 **Tony: Ehh...**

* * *

It was an average Tuesday morning- except for the fact that there was no school. Team Iron Man had decided that they would hang out in the armory. It was honestly normal for the trio, but what was about to go down was definitely not.

"Are you done yet? Are you done yet? Please tell me you're done?"

"No," replied Tony as a key microchip fell to the ground, breaking in the process.

A minute passed.

"Now?"

"No, Pepper."

Another minute passed.

"How about now? Are you done yet?"

"NO," Tony shouted when he dropped his spare microchip. "I'M NOT DONE!"

"Now? Oh, wait! Can I fly the Mark 1 suit? Please? Come on, Tony, say yes already!"

"No, you most certainly can't," he said after collecting himself. "I'm trying to repair it."

"Oh."

It had been this way from the time they had stepped into the armory and the inventor had begun tinkering with his stealth armor. The best part was that he had to deal with a pestering Pepper all by himself because Rhodey was sitting in the control chair with his earphones plugged in.

"Well, since you're not done," said Pepper. "Will you let me help you? I promise I won't mess up and I'll do whatever you want. Please, Tony, I'm really bored!"

Pepper came closer to him and accidently bumped his elbow with hers. Just like that, the spares' spare micro-chip fell from his hand and broke.

And that's when he snapped.

"I don't _need_ your help and I don't _want_ your help, Pepper," the genius yelled. "So, stop trying! I mean, is that even possible? Whatever, it isn't my problem anymore. Go bug someone else with your useless chatter because I am done putting up with it!"

The redhead took a step back from where we she was standing. She looked at Tony with hurt and shocked eyes. She had never seen him lash out at _her_ like that. Was this really how he felt about her? Surely it wasn't. Right?

"U-useless chatter?" asked Pepper.

Tony turned around to face her, his face red but slowly returning to normal. He saw a single tear run down her cheek and that's when he realized what he had said.

"P-pepper, I...I didn-"

Pepper cut him off. "Don't," she said while raising her hand in a blocking manner. "If that's really how you feel about me then I'm sorry. I'm sorry about my useless chatter and I'm sorry I ever thought you were my friend.

She paused briefly.

"Good bye, Tony Stark."

With that, a hurt redhead grabbed her purse and left the armory without another word. And before the inventor could run after his friend and tell her that he was sorry, a mission alert came through.

...

Three hours. That's how long it took to deal with the Tong. By the time he had gotten back, it was around six 'o clock. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

"My back is killing me."

"You deserve it after the way you treated Pepper," Rhodey said while wrapping his friends' arm with a bandage. "So, when are you going to fix your mistake?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll wait for her to come around."

Rhodey hit his head with a scowl on his face. "Are you crazy? You want to wait to _she_ comes around? Dude, this is your fault."

"I-I know but I'm not really good at that kind of thing. Though, I guess you're right."

"You know I am. Now go make up with her."

Tony sighed before getting up and heading out. Hopefully she'd be in the mood to talk.

The door closed behind him and the trek to her apartment began. It wasn't long but it wasn't short either. _Please let this work. I can't imagine a world without Pepper in it,_ he thought. _What if she doesn't want to see me? No, I can't be negative._

 _BANG!_

"Ow! Who put a pole there?"

The inventor rubbed his forehead before looking up. He had arrived at her apartment.

"Huh," he said as he spotted a pair of legs dangling from the rooftop.

Tony looked a little closer and saw a glimpse of red hair and that was all he needed to know that it was his girl. He made his way to the side of the building and climbed up the ladder that led to the roof.

"Here we go," he whispered to himself. "Lets hope this works."

Slowly, he inched closer to her. By the time he was close enough to sit, Pepper had noticed his presence. She wanted to leave but couldn't bring herself to. Part of her wanted to hear what he had to say.

The inventor took a deep breath before talking. "Pepper, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it at all. It was in anger and frustration. You're my friend and don't deserve to be treated that way. So, next time I feel that way I'll just tell you like I should have."

He paused to see if she'd make eye contact, but she didn't.

"You mean everything to me, Pepper Potts. I can't imagine my world without you in it. You just being with me makes me feel better. Your voice calms me down and I can't imagine not hearing it. You help me even when I don't ask."

He paused again.

"I hope you can forgive me for my actions and come back to me...because I need you."

A few minutes passed and she said nothing. And as more time passed, he became desperate to hear her.

Meanwhile, Pepper was lost in thought. Could she really forgive him so easily just because he said she was his everything? Was she really that easy? No, she wasn't. But Tony was her friend and she liked him very much. He had helped her so many times and had been there for her. Surely a petty fight couldn't end their friendship (and perhaps what it could become).

Finally, she spoke.

"I'm forgive you. I can't imagine my world without you either, Tony. I need you too. I guess the way I reacted wasn't great but I'm glad everything's okay. I mean I was really hurt and thought that our friendship could never be fixed-"

Tony placed his index finger on her lips and she immediately stopped and turned to look at him, slowly becoming lost in his electrical orbs as he became lost in her hazel ones. A small smile appeared on her face and Tony mirrored that.

With that, she placed her head on his shoulder and inter-twined their fingers. Tony laid his head on top of hers while resting their hands on his lap. Together, they watched the sun set.

They were okay now. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Was it good? I have to know. Review it people, I need those. Anywho...see ya later!**


End file.
